Run away with me
by gleeproject145
Summary: Nick and Jeff have always been close, however do they each really know how the other feels? What if being who they truly are puts each other at risk? One thing is for sure. They have to be prepared to run away. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Nick and Jeff have always been close, however do they each really know how the other feels? What if being who they truly are puts each other at risk? One thing is for sure. They have to be prepared to run away.**

Nick usually slept all through the night but there was something which kept him awake. Something from that day which he had not told anyone, not even his best friend Jeff, about.

Jeff.

He was really important to Nick. They grew up together, went to the same nursery and school and they joined the Warblers together. Although Jeff didn't know it, Nick had had a huge crush on him for months now. Nick knew deep down that there was no way that he and Jeff would be anything more than best friends. And it really hurt him. More hurt than he had ever known in his whole life. He knew that if he lay in his bed any longer nothing would happen, so he got up and walked over to the bathroom which he shared with Blaine, his room-mate/ person who gets what ever he wants. It made Nick sick just thinking about how in the Warblers Blaine Devon Anderson got every solo for every competition. Even though there was a much better singer (in his opinion) than Blaine. He knew that the council basically worshipped the very ground on which their lead vocalist stood and the others like himself, Trent and Jeff were pushed to the back to sing the back-up vocals. It sucked. As he turned on the tap he saw a note stuck to the mirror which said:

I have the one you hold most dear.

Warbler Nick.

Jeff. Was the first name that popped into the brunettes head. Without thinking he pulled on his uniform and left Blaine, who was still dreaming.

All he could do was run to Jeff's dorm. Where, to his horror, he saw that the door had been ripped of it's hinges.

"Jeff!" He yelled

"Nick?" a voice replied

"Jeff!" Nick yelled again

"Nick. C'mon man. Wake up!"

Nick's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. Panting heavily. Soon the pants turned into sobs.

"Hey, calm down. It was a dream. I'm here don't worry" a calm voice cooed. The brunette managed to glance up to see only a streak of blonde through his blurred vision.

"J-Jeff" was all he could say before he broke down again, burring his face into the blonde's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Jeff stared down at his best friend. Why was he yelling his name?

"Nick, try and go back to sleep" he says as he attempted to get up and leave

"Wait! Can you swap rooms with Blaine tonight? I don't want you to leave me" he said suddenly. Jeff smiled

"Sure. Anything for you Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Jeff woke up it took him several minuets to remember why he was in Nick's bed. He then remembered the whole dream fiasco of the night before. The blonde looked down at his friend who was clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. Jeff smiled as he watched him sleep, gland to see that his dreams seemed nicer than before .He would move but he didn't want to disturb the dreaming brunette. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed the top of Nick's head. However, Nick was only pretending to sleep and he suddenly tilted his head so that his lips came into contact with Jeff's. Fireworks erupted in both of the young boys heads. They both knew how good this felt. Their chests rising and falling in perfect harmony. Hearts beating as one. The pair moved into a more comfortable position. Nick's hand started to move up and under Jeff's shirt exposing his skin and making Jeff suddenly pull away. Nick stared at him, confused.

"Nick. We need to discuss us" Jeff said after several minuets of silence in which the boys tried to deicide what happened.

"Can't we discuss it after breakfast?I am starving" Nick asked. To be honest he wasn't hungry. He knew that he had crossed the line and that his stupid attraction to Jeff may have just ruined their friendship forever.

"No. We can't. Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Jeff answered not taking his eyes off Nick.

"I didn't tell you because I... I thought that you would think I was some fucked up mess, who only wanted to be your friend in order to sleep with you." Nick replied

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Was what just happened an impulse or something else?"

"I don't know. Now let me ask you a question. Did you like it?" Nick asked "Be honest" he added. Jeff was quiet for a long time. He liked Nick. A lot. But in a friendship or brotherly way. However Nick was very fragile when it came to his feelings. Jeff knew that he would have to let him down gently. He had to tell Nick that he wanted to be friends and nothing more. He also was straight. Nick knew that. Or he hoped he did.

"Yes I liked it. I love you Nick but-" however before he was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his again. Jeff tried to pull away but Nick was stronger than he looked. He tried to not kiss back. He tried to not allow Nick access into his mouth. Both of which failed. So before he knew it one of his hands was moving under Nick's shirt and the other was running freely through the locks of brown hair.

"Do you love me Jeff?" Nick asked in between a heated kiss. Jeff wanted to say no but again his heart had other ideas

"Yes. Oh. God. Yes. Nick!" He said between equally heated kisses. Then Nick's lips left his and started moving down his neck. Jeff used this time to regain the oxygen that Nick had taken from him. This felt incredible. Yeah, Jeff had been with girls on several occasions but he liked how gentle Nick's kisses were on his skin. The connection that they both had. Finally after what seemed like forever the boys broke apart each painting heavily.

"I now see why Kurt and Blaine like this"was all Jeff could say. The pair then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

**I just want to say sorry for this chapter being short and the swearing. I have already begun to write the next one which is longer. And cute (don't judge me) I also want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I am so glad that you like it! I also have a few things that I want to say:**

**First, please feel free to review and tell me what you think and if you have any plot ideas.**

**Second, I have set up a forum called the Dalton Academy Warblers, so please feel free to join (warning it is probably going to be mental) **

**Thank you**

**Gleeproject145**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again. I know I never leave. This chapter is probably the one that I am most proud of so far.

Note:

There is a song so to make the parts clear

**Nick** is in bold

_Nick, Kurt and Blaine_ are in italics

Jeff is underlined

**Nick and Jeff** is bold and underlined

Song: Mine, Taylor Swift

* * *

Three weeks later Nick and Jeff still haven't told anyone apart from Kurt and Blaine that they were dating. For Nick it was the most magical three weeks of his life. The fact that basically the hottest boy in Dalton was dating him was enough to make him smile just by thinking about it. Jeff's feelings for Nick had changed dramatically in those three weeks. He knew now that Nick was the one for him. However the one thing in his new love life that scared him was how his mom and dad would react. They knew, or thought they knew, that their son was straight and had several girlfriends in the past. So as he sat in the grand library of Dalton he tried to figure out how he was going to introduce Nick as his new love interest to Mr and Mrs Sterling. The blonde was taken out of his thoughts by Wes coming and sitting at his table.

"Wow. What the hell have you done with the real Jeffrey Sterling?" he asked. God. Did he know about... He can't know.

"What do he mean?" He replied

"Your studying. Also there is no Nick around" the senior explained a slight tone of shock in his voice.

"So?"

"You never study and you are never without Nick. Anyway we have rehearsal now. We are going to decide on our set list for sectionals" Wes explained. So the pair stood up and made their way to the Warbler Hall to find that the council, the rest of the Warblers and Nick were already in the usual formation. Which was strange because it was a Monday and the Warblers only practice on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. When Jeff placed his back on the floor he tried to go to his place next to Kurt and Trent but Nick moved forwards and gently pushed him onto the couch before returning to the blazer-clad group.

"There is one member of the group who wants to tell you how they feel" Kurt explianed.

The boy then realised that Nick was at the front of the group and... Blaine, Blaine Anderson had taken Nick's spot. Suddenly the boys behind Nick began to vocalise the backing to 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Then it hit him. Nick was going to tell the Warblers about them in song. He immediately felt his cheeks turn scarlet.

** You were in collage working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say can you believe it as we're lying on the couch**

**The moment I could see it**

**Yes, yes**

**I can see it now**

Kurt and Blaine joined Nick on the chorus harmonizing perfectly with him

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful so-on_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

By the time Nick was about to reach the bridge Jeff knew what he had to do. Eyes watering he stood and led Nick forward singing:

And I remember that fight, 2:30am

When everything was slipping out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Brace myself for the goodbye

Cause that's all I've ever known

But took me by surprise you said

**I'll never leave you alone**

I remember how it felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful son-on

**He is the best thing that's every been mine.**

As the pair held that note they heard the rest of the Warblers appluding them

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son-on**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now**

(over the top)

Oh yes I believe it 

**I can see it**

**I can see it now.**

When the pair finished tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you so much, Nick" the taller of the two whispered as they shared a long embrace

"I love you too, Jeffy" Nick replied in Jeff's blazer. This caused Jeff to push Nick back to arms length

"Did you seriously just call me _Jeffy_?" he asked emphasising a large amount of disgusts at the pet name

"It's either that or Jeffrey" Nick answered

"Not so fast Nicholas Duval" Jeff retaliated

"Don't call me tha-ooh" Nick started but he was cut off by Jeff's passionate kiss. Which earned them several wolf-whistles and David dubbing the pair 'cuter than Klaine'. Wes began to dismiss the Warblers however everything stopped when they heard a voice yelling

"Jeffrey Allan Sterling! What do you think you are doing?!" The voice belonged to Jeff's father who was standing in the doorway of the Warbler hall.

"Dad? What are you doing he- Oh shit." Jeff then remembered that he was meant to be going to his grandfathers funeral that day. Also that his parents were going to pick him up.

"I will ask you again Jeffrey. What do you think you are doing?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Cliff hanger! What did you guys think? please review cause I would really like to know how to improve this. Next few chapters begin to get really interesting so don't leave just yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is just to say that I have decided to increase the rating because the next few chapters are going to be very depressing and involve swearing and maybe depression and abuse. Also, thank you again to everyone who is following this story it is a real boost for me. Finally, I have updated twice in a day! That is a miracle for me!**

* * *

All Jeff could do was stare at his dad. What he saw was a look of pure disappointment on his face. He let his hand slip out of Nick's as his dad walked towards him. Instinctively he tried to get Nick behind him because he knew that Mr Sterling had lost it. However Nick was the one to get in front.

"If you want Jeff. The you have to go through me first!" he said with a surprising amount of courage

"Very well then. If you insist" the older man replied in a voice that was almost a whisper. The young brunette braced himself for what would happen next.

_SLAP! _

The sound of flesh on flesh made all the Warblers flinch but none of them moved to help as Nick's body crumpled and laid motionless on the floor. Even Jeff was stunned. He only came back to reality when his dad had hold of his collar and was dragging him out of the hall. When they reached the door he was able to take a quick glance back to see Nick starting to come round.

When they were out of earshot from the hall that is when the abuse started properly. Jeff tried to block the fire of punches from his dad but they were to quick. Then he was slammed up against the stone wall before receiving more hits to the stomach. He coughed and as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand he noticed the blood starting to come freely from his mouth. His vision started to blur then one more hit and the last words he heard leave the mouth of his abuser was:

"Lights out. Homo"then the blackness engulfed him.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was short and it was really painful for me to write. Might update again tonight but I might not. It will be longer Please review because it would be really appreciated.**

**Gleeproject145**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am back! Also thank you all so much because I have now got two reviews *punches the air and does a happy dance* Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter when plans are made.**

* * *

He could hear voices all around him but he couldn't make out who they belonged to. His body starts to regain conciousness and, as his vision clears, he can just feel something damp on his forehead. As his vision finally cleared he figured out that he was in Nick's dorm room. On Nick's bed. With no shirt in sight. He heard a door open and looked up to see Nick, Hunter, Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt all there. Then before he knew it Nick had flung himself onto the seat next to him.

"OhmygodIamsogladthatyouareok " He said in a rushed voice. Jeff placed him finger on his boyfriend's lips

"Shhhh. Okay now try and talk to me again and don't forget to breathe. Can you do that for me?" The brunette nodded. Jeff removed his finger and looked over to the other boys, giving them permission to join Nick at the side of his bed. Obediently they came. Blaine and Kurt joined Nick and Hunter and Sebastian stayed the other side of Jeff. He felt so lucky and privileged to have great friends and an amazing boyfriend.

"So how are you feeling man?" Seb asked.

"Not to bad. Although Nick I am so sorry about what my dad did to you. I shouldn't have let that happen. Do you think that you can forgive me?" Nick's eyes started to fill with tears. He was so thankful that Jeff was okay.

"Can me and Jeffy have some time alone?" he asked not really thinking (no change there,then). The other four boys nodded and left the two of them alone.

"Again with Jeffy. So what is it? And ,seeing as I am asking questions, where the hell is my shirt?" Before Jeff had even finished his sentence Nick had gone a violent shade of crimson. He didn't want Jeff to know that he had removed his shirt just to make sure that his... glorious body hadn't been harmed during that fatal attack from Mr Sterling.

"I was just thinking..." He started

"Well that is as worrying as hell" the blonde interjected

"Would you shut up and listen!?" Nick snapped "Sorry" he added

"Don't worry. As you were saying"

"Your dad is more likely than not going to come back and make sure that we are not together" He said as Jeff moved up to allow the brunette to lie next to him.

"Yeah. But listen to me Nicky. I will not let anything bad happen to you or me or anyone else. You see I have an idea." Jeff explained to him as their fingers interlocked with each other. Nick looked up at him.

"What idea would this be Mr Sterling?" he asked his voice going slightly higher than usual. Making Jeff think back to when Nick had the lead solo in Uptown Girl and how much he rocked that song. Jeff leaned over and whispered what he had to say in Nick's ear. When he had finished Nick looked at him.

"Good. We go tonight" Nick said as he moved to the door. As he opened it he said: "By the way your shirt is at the bottom of the bed"

* * *

I am sooooo sorry for not updating as regularly this week but I have had so many things on. I promise though that I will update more frequently!

As usual please review or PM me to tell me what you thought of the story so far. If you like it or not. Or if you have any ideas for the plot etc.

Gleeproject145


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I though that to make up for not posting as often I would give all of you lovely people a treat and give you chapters, 6,7 and eight today. Aren't I kind?**

* * *

As the sun began to set over Dalton Nick and Jeff decided to take one final wonder around the grounds. The story that they told to their teachers about their departure was that Nick's mum had been taken very badly ill so he had to go and see her and then they were going to go to stay at Nick's house with his dad until Mrs Duval got better. However, there was only one Warbler who they could tell the truth to. This was by pure accident because Trent overheard the hushed conversation they were having and wanted to know more about it. So the pair agreed to tell him that they were leaving.

"Nick?" Jeff asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you are going to be strong enough?" the blonde continued. The reason he was wondering was because, if his dad did find them, and something bad did happen to him, Nick would have to leave him and save himself and be strong. Which was not really a strong thing with Nick. So he decided to tell Nick in as straight a way as he could. He turned.

"Strong enough for what?" the elder boy inquired.

"To... ummm... you know..." Jeff trailed off.

"No I don't know! Now c'mon out with it" Nick pushed his tone becoming knife-edge sharp.

"All right!" Jeff snapped back "Will you be strong enough to deal with what happens if something bad happens to me? Will you be able to run and not look back if I tell you to? Will you be able to leave me, Nick?" Jeff exploded, causing his boyfriend to take a step or two back in shock. His eyes starting to turn tear-filled. Nick blinked several times before uttering:

"Yes. However I won't let anything bad happen to you agent 6" he said. Jeff couldn't help but smile slightly when Nick used the name that they had given to each other.

"And I you agent 3" he replied extending his hand. Nick took his hand and they walked back to the school to say a final farewell to the Warblers.

* * *

**I am so sorry about not updating but I have had exams and coursework. Anyway the next chapter is going to be longer. Also I am not sure how much more of this I can write. Will keep you postedd.**

**Happy Friday!**

**Gleeproject145**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone Nick and Jeff crossed the parking lot of Dalton to Nick's Jaguar. When they were seated Nick turned to his boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this? If we go we are probably not going to come back." He asked

"Yes I am sure. Now drive" Jeff replied. The pair then sat in silence listening to the sound of the engine purring gently. At times Jeff looked up to see how Nick was, or if they had to pull over if he was tiered.

* * *

After they had driven for hours on end they arrived at a small town called 'Madness'.

"Lets stay here the night because I don't think I can drive for much longer" Nick said as he unbuckled his seat belt. Jeff was a little bit nervous about this plan. However he knew that they couldn't go any further till it was light.

As the pair wandered around the dimly lit streets they refused to let go of each other. The tension of the area was fog-thick and it scared them stiff. Suddenly they heard a blood-curdling scream from around the corner.

"Jeff stay here. I'm going to go see what has happened" Nick instructed

"No. I'm coming with you. What if something happens?" Jeff said moving to Nick's side.

"Jeff. Stay here. I'll be okay" Nick said as he moved to turn the corner.

The sight that met him was much more than he had anticipated. A heap of clothes, flesh and bone before him. He rushed to the body all ready knowing that it was too late for the poor female victim. As he stood again he saw on a nearby wall a message reading:

_Lights out. Homo._

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Sh-" he was cut off by a gun shot from behind him. He suddenly felt very cold as if the air around him had been blasted by cool air. His body started to fall into pure nothingness.

* * *

Jeff's hand dropped the gun which had been forced on him by his capturer. He stared at Nick's almost lifeless body. He spun around but he was the only one left. His father and his gang had vanished. He sprinted over to the body of his boyfriend. When he reached him he dropped onto all fours and pulled Nick close to his body, tears falling freely from his face. He pulled out his phone with a shaking hand and dialled 911.

"Hello 911 emergencies how may I help?" a female voice asked

"Can you get an ambulance to the town called Madness?"

"Where in the town sir?"

"The gate. Town gates I will be there" he replied, his voice beginning to crack. He hung up and stared down at Nick. He looked so peaceful. As if he was asleep and Jeff couldn't bring himself to wake him up. He carefully picked the brunette up and began to carry him to the gate where the ambulance should be. He moved slowly so as not to cause Nick any more pain or bleeding. As he arrived at the town gate he saw the ambulance waiting for him. Before he knew it he was surrounded by paramedics. As Nick was removed from his arms he began to join Nick in the nothingness around him.

* * *

"Everyone you may want to see the newspaper" Kurt told the Warblers at breakfast the next morning. It was clear that he had been crying. None of them dared to move. After they had sat in silence for several minuets Sebastian took the paper from Kurt and set him over to Blaine for comfort. When he had finished skimming over the article he threw the paper onto the table and left the great hall. Wes and David then red out the headline which was:

**Madness Massacrer **

'Last night there was a fatal shooting of one boy who attended the Dalton Academy for boys in Westervilll. The boy who was shot has been named as...' Wes gulped before finishing 'Nicholas Duval. The teen was taken to an ambulance by a blonde boy of around the same age who passed out after the fatal event...' the table gasped.

"This can't be happening. Who would shoot Nick? And why?" Asked Trent.

"I know. Jeff's dad. Just because they are gay." Blaine answered.

"We have to find them." Kurt chipped in

"All ready ahead of you Gayface" Sebastian answered from the head of the table. "I have been in contact with my dad and he is trying to find them. Although, Blaine, Gayface, Hunter and myself have been asked to help because we know them the best." Sebastian explained.

"Well we have no time to lose then. Do we." Hunter spoke up for the first time after the news. As they left he prayed that Jeff would be okay and let one silent tear roll down his face.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for the chapter. Anyway what did you think? let me know via either reviews or PM. I thought that it would be quite interesting to have a slight Hunter, Jeff, Nick love triangle.**

**Night everyone**

**Gleeproject145**


	8. Chapter 8

**So after the previous chapter being depressing I decided to throw in a nice little reunion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff awoke to a gentle amount of pressure on his forehead.

"Nick?" he asked weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Not quite. How you feeling?" Hunter asked

"Sick" Jeff said then started to wretch very hard before throwing up into the bucket that Hunter provided to him. Hunter rubbing the blonde's back. He didn't want to tell Jeff about what had happened to Nick. As Jeff laid back onto the pillow under his head Hunter began to imagine how things could have been if that stupid Nick hadn't gotten there first.

* * *

_Hunter awoke to the light touch of Jeff's lips the next morning after feeling completely done in after the nights activities._

_"That was so good Hunt... I never felt so alive" Jeff murmured into his ear_

_"I know it was the best night of my life" Hunter replied. He looked over at the blonde lying next to him moving closer lips about to collide..._

* * *

"Hunter? You okay?" Jeff asked with one eyebrow slightly raised. Hunter's face started to get very warm. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a nurse

"Ahhh Mr. Sterling. I am glad to see that you are up. The doctor was wondering if you would like to see a Mr. Duval?" she asked. Hunter's heart sank.

"I would love to. Hunter would you mind giving me a hand?" Jeff answered his eyes filled with a new light. So Hunter let Jeff lean on him as the nurse took them to room 345A. As the door was pushed open Jeff let go of Hunter to move to his boyfriend's side. Nick was lying on the bed in a very peaceful state, mouth slightly open, brown hair slightly messed up.

"Mr. Sterling. We have to tell you something about Mr. Duval" the doctor started. Jeff looked up at the doctor. "We regret to inform you that Mr. Duval... has amnesia and is unable to recognise anyone who says that they know him" Jeff gasped and looked frantically at Hunter.

"Did.. Did you know about this?" The blonde asked voice cracking slightly. All Hunter could do was nod at him. He couldn't bear seeing Jeff like this so he made up a lame excuse of saying that he needed some air as he left the room.

* * *

Three hours later...

Nick awoke to a heavy load on his chest. When his mind caught up with him he realised that it was a blonde haired boy.

"Who are you?" he asked and the boy sat bolt up right.

"Nick. Oh thank God that you are okay I have been worried sick about you" Jeff said. He then registered the blank look on the brunette's face.

"H-how do you know my name? Who the heck are you?" Nick asked.

"Nick. I am you boyfriend, Jeff. Surely you remember me" Jeff answered

"Boyfriend? I think that you need to get a brain check, mate. I have never seen you before in my life." Jeff could have sworn that his heart had just stopped. _I have never seen you before in my life_. That is the part that stung the most. The taller of the boys started to feel his eyes sting and tried to blink back the crystal droplets that were about to escape his eyes. The door opened to reveal the doctor.

"All right then Mr. Duval. I am just going to show you a couple of pictures and I want you to tell me what the ones you know are of. Okay?" Nick nodded his head. Jeff could no longer stand being there with Nick. So as the doctor started he decided to leave.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know that I don't update often. Also sorry about what happened to Nick. Stay with me for the next few chapters when Jeff tries to make Nick fall in love with him again and Hunter tries to make Jeff fall in love with him!**

**I would love some more reviews cause I want to know how to improve this! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter. This is about two weeks after Nick had been in hospital and is starting to regain his memory. Bit of Hunter/Jeff rivalry in song. Enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own the song used. Or Glee.**

**Song: Superluv **

**Artist: Shane Dawson**

**Bold: Jeff**

Underlined: Hunter

**Bold and underlined: both**

* * *

_How? how do I get Nick to remember me? Love me?_ Jeff sat alone on his bed staring down at a picture of when him and Nick went on their first proper date. When he looked up his eyes were drawn to a slip of paper under a book which he was reading in English. He got up and tentatively pulled it out of the book. He saw Nick's neat handwriting, which said:

_If you love me. Prove it. Agent 6._

_Agent 3 _

Jeff's mouth suddenly dropped. Nick remembered. He remembered the nicknames they gave each other. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Now, before we begin Junior Warbler Jeff wanted to say something" Wes said after two knocks of his gavel. Jeff stood from the couch that he had been sat on and moved to the CD player that was near the council. He pressed play two piano notes then he started:

**I'm running out of time, **  
**I hope that I can save you somehow, **  
**If I, **  
**If I had super powers, **  
**I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine. **  
As the track kicked in the blonde skidded on the polished floor over to where Nick was sitting and sang directly to him as if they were the only ones in the room

**Have no fear, **  
**You're hero is here, **  
**My super sense is telling me that danger is near, **  
**I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back, **  
**A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, OH! **

**But I'm not a super hero, **  
**I'm not that kind of guy, **  
**But I can save you baby give me a try. **

**Cause I'm running out of time, **  
**I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose, **  
**So I'll fight until you're mine, **  
**And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight! **

**Ohhh, If your in danger, **  
**Ohhh, I'm here to save yah, **  
**Ohhh, that's what I'm made of, **  
**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, **  
**Give you my superluv.**

As the blonde was about to launch into the second verse he lost a moment of concentration when a new voice started. The voice belonged to Hunter. _The hell is he playing at? I am singing this for Nick. Why is he- Oh shit. _It suddenly hit Jeff that the Warbler co-leader was singing to HIM. He was in love with Jeff.

I've Been fighting for your love, for all this time,   
What I gotta do to make you mine,   
Ain't got no super speed,   
But I'm running this town,   
You get in my way imma take you down. 

I'm not a super hero,

I'm not that kinda guy,

But I can save you baby give me a try,

Cause I'm running out of time,  
I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine,  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!

Ohhh, If your in danger,  
Ohhh, I'm here to save yah,  
Ohhh, that's what I'm made of,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,  
Give you my superluv.

**Can't you see, **  
(That you're my lover)   
**We're meant to be,** He did not turn to Hunter. However he sang directly to Nick. Again  
(You're Like No Other)  
**So come with me and say you're mine **  
(Don't Keep Me Waiting). 

**Cause I'm running out of time,**  
**I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose,**  
**So I'll fight until you're mine,**  
**And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!**

**Ohhh, If you're in danger, **  
**Ohhh, I'm here to save yah, **  
**Ohhh, that's what I'm made of, **  
**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, **  
**Give you my superluv, **  
**Give you my superluv, **  
**Give you my superluv, **  
**Give you my superluv, **  
**Give you my superluv **

And all you really need,   
Has been right in front of you this whole time,   
**And I, **  
**I didn't need no super powers, **  
**I've saved the world and now you are mine, **  
**Now you're mine!**

When the track stopped both boys breathed heavily each wanting to see the reactions. Jeff wanted Nick's, while Hunter wanted Jeff's.

"Well? You wanted me to prove my love for you. How is that for proof?" Jeff asked. After about a minuet he registered the look of pure shock and... humiliation on the shorter brunette's face. Before anyone could say anything Nick stood up and bolted out of the room faster than you could say 'Nicholas Duval I am in love with you'.

* * *

**I know what you are thinking. Jeff sings to Nick and they get back together. Wrong! I didn't want the broken Neff relationship to happen for one chapter. Looks like Jeff is seriously going to have to think about his next move. Also what can Hunter do? Still haven't decided yet.**

**As usual, I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this. So hit me up with a review or a PM.**

**Also if you don't know the song that I used I can strongly suggest that you listen to it. (Look up Shane Dawson Superluv on YouTube)**

**Please join me again for the next chapter**

**Gleeproject145**


	10. Chapter 10

**Get ready cause this chapter is a big one. Sorry if the second half is not as good because this is my first attempt of writing a sex scene.**

* * *

When Nick had ran for what seemed like eternity he found himself outside underneath a Willow tree that he and Jeff sat under when they were alone, stealing small kisses from each other. After he had bottled up the emotions that he had felt during Jeff's performance he finally cracked allowing the tears to fall freely from his face. He stared out over the huge expanse of lake through tear-filled eyes. Then slowly. Very slowly. He started to remove his blazer, undid his tie and pulled his shirt off over his head. Moved closer to the bank of the lake. Took a shaky breathe and said a very quiet 'sorry' to no one in particular. Extended his arms, as if he was going to take flight, and fell face first into the water.

* * *

Jeff had followed Nick out of the Warbler Hall only moments after he left. He had ran up to the dorm and found it still locked so he knew that Nick wasn't there. He then had ran out of the great main doors to see Nick, shirt off, arms outstretched fall into the water. He stood there momentarily before sprinting as fast as his long, strong legs could carry him down to the bank of the lake which had Nick in it's grasp. He removed his blazer, tie and shirt before plunging into the water after Nick.

It was times like this when the blonde was thankful that he was a descent swimmer (excluding the fact that he was wearing most of his uniform which made it harder to swim) because as he kept kicking he could see the limp body of the boy who he loved a few inches below him. Jeff extended his arm and managed to grab hold of Nick's shoulder before kicking several times to the surface. Before he knew it his face broke the still surface of water where he was met by two pairs of strong hands pulled him and Nick onto the bank. As quickly as he could he placed Nick on his back, straddled over him and checked his pulse and heart (which luckily he had both of) and started to pump on Nick's chest five times before opening the brunette's mouth and breathing into it. He repeated this at least three times before he felt Hunter pull him off Nick

"What the hell are you doing!? Let Go of me!" He yelled using what strength he had to try and push himself out of Hunter's grip

"Just let him go Jeff. There is nothing you can do" He 'soothed'

"So long has there is a beat of his heart and some air in his body I can do something. Now get the_ FUCK OFF ME!_" He practically screamed the last three words at him. Hunter was so taken aback that his grip slackened for a few moments, which is all that Jeff needed to get back into his original position on Nick.

"Come. On. Nick. You. Are. Not. Dying. On. Me. Yet" He grunted in between pounds on the shorter boys chest before leaning down and giving Nick as much of his own breath as he could. No one else realised that Nick had started to turn Jeff giving him oxygen into one heck of a heated kiss. After a very long while they broke apart each gasping for air. Suddenly Jeff was off Nick and was now holding him in his arms letting a small sob escape his body. All Nick could do was flash a small smile at Jeff before whispering just loud enough for Jeff to hear.

"I now know. I love you. My boyfriend" before reaching up and crashing their lips together again.

* * *

After the events of the morning Nick was able to spend the rest of the day in his room. Jeff on the other hand still had to go to his lessons. However he understood that Nick should be alone to regain strength and so on.

As the blonde closed the door to the room he felt a pair of arms snake their way around his waist. He also felt hot breath on his skin.

"Jeff... I want to give you something. Something very special. Something that I haven't given to anyone else" Nick whispered into his ear before spinning the taller boy around and kissing him with so much passion that Jeff's knees actually buckled and, before his mind caught up with him, his blazer had already been removed and Nick was already un-buttoning his shirt. The blonde couldn't believe that this was happening to him. This was the most internment they had ever been in the history of their relationship. Jeff was bought out of his thoughts when Nick's knee found its way between his legs and applied a small amount of pressure onto his crotch. A small gasp escaped his mouth. He felt Nick smile slightly against his lips

"you like that?" He asked and the only way that Jeff could answer was by moaning again. As soon as that happened pop he shorter boy removed his lips from Jeff's and growled

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, Jeff Sterling"

"please give me all of you" Jeff replied in a small, yet strong voice and then they started sucking, licking and biting each other for the majority of the night.

* * *

**I am sorry that he last part of this sucked badly. anyway you all know the drill by now, either PM me or review the story so far.**

**thanks everyone**

**Gleeproject145**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay (again) but I have been really busy preparing for exams. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The next day it was plain for the rest of the Warblers to see that even at the end of the day in rehearsals that Jeff was seriously done in after the night before. However they were thankful that he and Nick were staying at Dalton and that they were back together and they were happy. Well, excluding Hunter who's crush on the blonde had only increased over the time that he had been in Dalton. While the group were taking a break after rehearsing for what seemed like hours Sebastian came over to have a word with Hunter.

"I thought that you told Blaine and the rest of the council that you weren't remotely bi-curious?" He asked smirk plastered on his face.

"I-I am not bi." He stuttered

"In that case you must have a serious case of the gay" the senior replied

"Shut your face Smythe" Hunter retaliated

" I am trying to help you Clarington. I have been in a similar position to you" Sebastian said, his voice softening slightly.

"You? Who?" Hunter scoffed

"Blaine. Just know that if you want to talk about it then you can come to me." The other boy answered shortly before leaving Hunter alone. Sighing he stood and rejoined the rest of the group as they bickered about their set-list for Sectionals. Again. Near the back of the group Jeff just couldn't concentrate because he hadn't seen Nick all day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Jeff awoke the next morning he felt very hot. He leaned down to gently kiss his boyfriend and thank him for the best night of his life so far. However his lips didn't connect with brown hair. They connected with the pillow next to the blonde._

_"Nick? You in the bathroom?" he called. Nothing. After he had showered and dressed he texted the rest of the guys to see if they had seen Nick. They hadn't. Now Jeff was starting to get really worried._

* * *

He was taken out of his thoughts when the door of the Warbler hall opened and before he knew it a brown haired boy had sprinted and had him in a bone crushing hug.

"Where the HELL have you been" Jeff managed to say with what little air his boyfriend had left him with.

"I got in. I got in!" He said looking like an excited puppy. Jeff couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends antics

"Where did you get into?" Wes asked

"Oh... Nothing to special just... NYU Mothafuckers!" He stated and was met by cheers and applause from his Warbler counterparts.

"I am so proud of you Nicky" Jeff whispered into Nick's ear resulting in a small amount of blush beginning to occupy his face.

"So what about you Jeff? where are you going?" David asked.

"NYU as well. Eventually." he replied

"The hell do you mean? Eventually?" Kurt asked incredulously

"I am only a Junior, Kurt. Like Blaine and Hunter. I still have a year to go" he explained. As he said that, he saw Nick's facial expression change dramatically

"oh god Jeffy I am so sorry I shouldn't have come in like that. I should have remembered" Nick said

"don't worry Nick, heck you could be the very handsome man who stops me from getting lost all the time" Jeff replied

"well I have always had the better sense of direction out of the two of us" Nick said with a laugh

"don't ruin the moment" Jeff replied flatly. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like eternity until Thad said:

"Well... We ought to celebrate with Nick. Party tonight here seven. Be there" This was met by a couple of groans from Wes and David. Everyone knew that Thad was able to get strong alcohol really cheap and none of them really wanted to end up getting wasted because they had to focus on their set-list for sectionals. Then on the intercom system the voice of Principle boomed down on the boys:

"Jeff Sterling to the Principle's office"

Everyone looked at the blonde who was trying to work out what might have happened to have him called there in the first place. So he quickly kissed Nick before leaving the boys in a state of confusion.

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen? What do you think of the story so far? Will Hunter be able to tell Jeff his feelings? Feel free to PM me or review if you have any answers.**

**Warning: in the next chapter there is abuse self-harming and maybe a character death.**

**Gleeproject145**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is the next chapter. **

**Warning: this chapter contains abuse, self-harming and a character death!**

* * *

Jeff stood in front of the door to the office afraid of what might be on the other side. He wished that he had bought Nick with him so that he had someone to comfort him if things got really bad. He took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle of the wooden door and seeing the one person that he had never wanted to see again. The head turned to reveal the brown eyes that used to be filled with kindness and compassion, but were now filled with disappointment and loathing. The blonde straightened up slightly before taking the unoccupied seat in front of the desk.

"Mr Sterling, would you care to explain to your father what happened yesterday in the grounds of the school?" he asked

"Well... I had dived into the lake to save my boyfriend who had tried to take his own life, sir" Jeff replied

"Boyfriend? as in the one who you shot? You shot in the Madness Massacrer?" his father said in shock

"That was not my fault. You were the one who made me" Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry gentlemen, but we are getting off topic. Jeff, what did you do when you have managed to get Mr Duval out of the lake?" That was it. The Principle must have heard about how Jeff had done mouth-to-mouth on Nick. His dad would flip when he heard. Although he didn't care. He loved Nick and his father wasn't going to change that.

"Well... I straddled over him and conducted mouth-to-mouth to resuscitate him." Then he felt it. The collision of fist to face. He yelped out in pain

"That is disgusting you should have both died. There would then be two less faggots in the world." The elder Sterling spat. That was it. Jeff was done being pushed around. He stood up and hit his father with as much force as he had (he was a lot stronger than he looked)

"That was for my boyfriend" he growled before leaving the office. He just didn't care any more. He didn't care if he was expelled for anything that he did. He just needed a way to relieve all of the pain that he was enduring. As he was making his way back to his dorm he was met by Trent with a look of panic on his face.

"Trent? What happened?" He asked, taking in the look of worry on the round-faced Warbler's face

"Just, come with me" he said before leading Jeff down the hall way until they reached the last door. Jeff threw it open to see... a body. A body of a boy. A boy hanging from the ceiling. The boy was in fact Hunter.

"W-what happened? Why did Hunter do that?" he asked quietly. Blaine walked up to him

"Just read this. It'll make sense then" with shaky hands Jeff takes the folded up slip of paper:

_I am so sorry. I have tried to be there for you. But I know now that I will always be second best for you. My perfect blonde haired boy. You are what made me question my sexuality._

_Goodbye._

_Goodbye my almost lover._

_HC_

Jeff can feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He can't stand it. He caused this. It was his fault. Hunter and him had never really gotten on well but still. He, Jeffrey Allan Sterling, had caused a person to take their own life. He had to get away from the room. So he turned and silently made his way to his dorm. He looked at his watch to see that it was now 7:30, he doubted that anyone would be at Thad's party so he quickly and quietly made his way back to the dorm.

* * *

When he had unlocked the door and made sure that Nick wasn't anywhere in the room he went straight to the bathroom and took his razor. Without thinking he started to slash at his bare skin over and over. When he felt and saw the blood start to run free, he felt his guilt also leave him in the midst of the river of blood running from his arm. He slowly breathed out. He saw his face in the mirror and thought that he saw Hunter. With his good arm he managed to remove the image by the first way that came into his head. The sound of glass breaking mingled with the scream from Jeff before it went black.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was depressing and I am sorry. Feel free to leave a review of your opinions so far.**

**I love you all**

**Gleeproject145**


End file.
